


baby, come a little closer

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: "So I'm corrupting you," Maya says, and she doesn't sound guilty in the slightest. "Are you okay with that?"Emily doesn't think twice before she answers. "Yeah. I think I am."





	baby, come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'flaunt' by girls love shoes

"So I'm corrupting you," Maya says, and she doesn't sound guilty in the slightest. "Are you okay with that?" The question doesn't seem rhetorical even though it's daring enough to pose as one that is. As she speaks, Maya rolls the blunt and lights it. There's something so precise yet lazy about her movements, like it's something she's practised a hundred times before but without the driving force of needing it to be right. 

Emily can't relate to that. She doesn't think twice before she answers. "Yeah. I think I am." She isn't sure she one-hundred percent means it, but her voice is steady enough for her to feel like she does. She'll think about it later, when the unfamiliar scent of something illegal isn't clouding her mind. 

When the blunt is given to her, she doesn't know the first thing about smoking it. Maya laughs and guides her through it, giggling and looking up at her through hooded lids. Emily is almost worried - Maya's only taken one hit and she's already acting hazy. (She'll soon learn that it's not an effect of the weed; it's just Maya.)

The first toke makes Emily cough and sputter the way she did when she tried her first cigarette puff with Alison. She panics, her heart racing as she looks guiltily at Maya. She doesn't apologise for not getting it right, but she feels like she needs to. 

It's as if Maya reads her mind, because she rolls her eyes and leans closer to Emily, invading her personal space and staring unabashedly into her eyes. " _Relax_ ," she says softly, and it feels like her lips ghost over Emily's, cherry pink gloss brushing over her own chapped lips. 

Emily sort of really wants to scream. She can't relax, not now. She's already gone too far, even if she's only taken one hit, because if her mother ever finds out she is going to be grounded for eternity, and god forbid her dad is told about it, and there's a million things that could go wrong from this point, she'd really been so stupid for having agreed to this.

Before Emily's racing train of thoughts can push deeper into her mind and freak her out further, she feels a warm pair of lips on her own. Her eyes close instinctively before flying open in a confused panic. 

"Relax," Maya whispers again, looking significantly pleased with herself. "And if you can't relax, have some more." She holds out the blunt, "It'll help, I promise." 

Emily doesn't believe her, and she doesn't want to go home smelling of marijuana. She shakes her head and braces for a disappointed Maya, but all that happens is that Maya puts out the joint and tosses it onto her bedside table.

"Well," Maya says, a cheeky glint in her eyes, "There's something else I know will help."

Emily has an inkling about what's about to happen, but she pretends she's oblivious for the sake of her own precious sanity. "And what's that?" She's surprised once again at the boldness in her voice despite how utterly terrified she feels inside. 

The corners of Maya's lips tilt upward in a little smirk, and she shrugs her shoulders slightly like she means to say she doesn't know. Emily thinks she'd rather look at it as a secret rather than a mystery, but her thoughts stop in their tracks altogether as Maya moves closer and wraps an arm around Emily's waist. 

They lock eyes for just a moment, but it's enough for a small nod of consent, and then Maya's lips are pressed against Emily's in a slow kiss that feels better than anything her boyfriend's ever done to her. It isn't even that dirty a kiss, but it feels absolutely sinful as Maya nibbles on Emily's lower lip and slides her tongue into her mouth when she gasps in soft surprise. 

Before, Emily'd thought french kissing was nothing special, given the way she'd had Ben's tongue shoved down her throat too many times to call it pleasurable, but having Maya explore her mouth like it was sacred ground was definitely something she could get used to. 

"How was that?" Maya asks in a cocky drawl. She licks her lips like she's just had a taste and wants more. 

Emily wants Maya to devour her slowly and all at once. "Perfect," she says, and leans back in. 


End file.
